


Teatime Terror

by MixBerkaan



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family, Gajevy - Freeform, Gen, Mama Levy, Papa Gajeel, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MixBerkaan/pseuds/MixBerkaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy's off on a day-mission with Lucy, and it's Gajeel's responsibility to watch the kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatime Terror

“Daddy, Daddy, this one!”

The shrill voice carried through the supermarket, causing Gajeel to fight the urge to pretend the voice wasn’t his responsibility. It was only knowing Levy’s reaction that kept him from running away.

“Alright, alright. We’ll get that one.”

Gajeel Redfox, once the great Iron Dragon Slayer, was reduced to cupcake shopping with his daughter, which was a challenge in and of itself. However, with the presence of Akihito, his two-year old, the task now seemed to be bordering on insurmountable. Aki was a curious type, much like his mother, and, having reached an age where he was constantly getting into things, he required constant supervision.

“Rhain, get back here this minute!” he hollered as he despairingly watched his daughter round a corner ahead of them. Grumbling to himself, Gajeel pushed the cart forward as fast as he could. Levy had been nervous enough leaving him alone with the kids so she could go on a day mission with Lucy, so he wasn’t about to mess this up.

He rounded the corner and heaved a sigh of relief, grateful that she hadn’t decided to explore the store, further. Instead, she had gotten distracted by the lacrima visions on display. He walked up behind her and crossed his arms, waiting for her to notice. He might as well have been a blade of grass in a park, however, for all the attention she gave him.

Instead, her gaze was glued to the vision before her, specifically, that of two women stomping about a tea set and bickering over something or other. To be fair, the amount of passive-aggression between the pair was entertaining, even to him, but Aki was getting antsy and they needed to get home and get the milk in the fridge.

Rolling his eyes, Gajeel untangled Aki’s fist from his ponytail and reached down to swing Rhain under one arm. Pushing the cart with a single hand was tricky, but trying to herd his daughter to the register would have been more so.

He had to think outside the box a bit to finish checking out, but Gajeel was nothing if not stubborn and, sooner than he honestly expected, he was walking home with grocery bags in either hand, Aki in the harness across his chest, and Rhain on his shoulders playing cowgirl. His hair supplemented as reins, something  Asuka had taught her, much to his eternal discomfort.

A voice from above piped up, “Daddy? Can I have a tea party like the ladies on the lacrima?”

Gajeel grimaced a little, “I don’t know, munchkin, it’s a bit short notice to invite people.”

Rhain pouted a little before brightening, “That’s alright, we can just have one with the three of us!”

Gajeel almost choked on the air, his hesitancy settling over him like a blanket.

Quick as ever, Rhain grinned and leaned down to look at his face, “I could tell mom that you broke the bookshelf in the living room and not Uncle Natsu.”

Gajeel paled and shot her a dangerous look, to which she responded with an innocent grin. Oh yeah, she’s his daughter, alright. “Fine, we’ll have a tea party when we get home,”

Rhain’s shrieks of joy surrounded him for the remainder of their journey.

No sooner were they in the door of their modest home, then Rhain had clambered down from his shoulders and was running into the living room to begin setting up. Aki burbled his toddler nonsense as Gajeel continued into the kitchen, putting the variety of groceries away.

The thought occurred to him that, perhaps, he should be concerned with the giggles coming from behind him. At some point, as he turned to take Aki out of his harness and put him in his high chair for his afternoon snack, he heard the thunder as his eldest raced up and down the stairs.

Rhain, for her part, knew enough to wait until Aki was done with his snack before retrieving her brother and father for her tea party. Upon Aki’s dish being washed and put away, and his bib removed and tossed in the laundry room, Rhain was on them like a dog after a grease spill.

To Gajeel’s surprise, the first place she dragged him was upstairs into his and Levy’s room, rather into the living room where he expected the event to take place. Unfortunately, his surprise soon turned to terror as he realized what his child expected.

Bending to one knee in order to get closer to his daughter’s height, he tried to explain as simply as possible, why he couldn’t wear a dress to the tea party, but his daughter would have none of it.

“Daddy,” the word was drawn out, and thoroughly laced with the exasperation she felt, “You _have_ to wear a dress ‘cause the ladies on the lacrima were wearing dresses!”

“Munchkin,” he replied, his voice slow and each word clearly enunciated, “I don’t own any dresses.”

“Then wear one of Mommy’s!”

For a split second, the thought of him trying to fit into one of his Shrimp’s dresses crossed his mind, and the struggle to not laugh in his daughter’s face was possibly one of the greatest fights he had ever encountered.

After long moment, Gajeel cleared his throat. “Munchkin, Daddy won’t fit in Mommy’s dresses.”

Gajeel was proud of himself. If the look of intense concentration on her face was anything to go by, she was struggling to find a way to fix that particular problem, which he was was sure she wouldn’t be able to.

Finally, with a small “hmpf”, she crossed her arms and glared, “Fine, but you’re going to wear makeup, then, and I’m going to do it to make sure you do it pretty.”

Years in the future, upon reflecting on this moment, Gajeel would insist he suffered from a sudden case of tunnel vision. As it was, he could feel the sense of foreboding settle over him. He knew that stubborn tilt of the jaw, he had seen it on his wife often enough and, it was at that moment he knew that there was no way he was going to get out of that one.

Thus, it was many hours later, when Levy got home, that she found a most peculiar, and amusing sight awaiting her. The house was dark upon her arrival, but, in the quiet, she heard the faint snores of her husband emanating from the living room. Not wanting to wake him, Levy cast a faint light and walked towards the sound of Gajeel’s slumber, and the sight that awaited her quickly caused her to slap a hand over her mouth to prevent the giggles from spewing forth.

Ignoring the day pack she had left on the kitchen table, Levy rushed to the junk drawer where she kept a camera for special occasions. Tiptoeing back to the scene, she readied the camera before suddenly flipping on the lights, the flash of the camera going off just after. Gajeel, startled from his slumber, leapt to his feet, standing solidly in front of Rhain and Akihito in an obviously protective stance.

He relaxed, momentarily, when he recognized his wife, but horror soon filled his gaze and his blush covered cheeks soon darkened further as the blood rushed to his face.

Rhain and Akihito blearily looked around, until they saw their mother who was, at the current moment, curled on the ground laughing hysterically. The children rushed at her to give her hugs and welcome her home, and it was with a resigned sigh that Gajeel began picking up the mess that was left of their tea-party.

For years to come, the picture on the mantlepiece would be a source of conversation for everyone, much to Gajeel’s embarrassment. It featured the mighty Black Steel Gajeel, one arm around his son, who was wrapped in a blanket in a semblance of a gown, the other around his daughter, who was drowning in one of her mother’s dresses, and himself, face covered in poorly-applied makeup, one of Levy’s heels balancing precariously on one toe, and bright yellow cupcake frosting decorating his shirt and pants.

As it came to eventually be known in the guild, Rhain, Akihito, and, later, Ase loved retelling the legend of the Teatime Terror.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, here we are! This was my submission for Day 3 of the 2015 Gajevy week; Prompt? Lipstick! Big thank you to my beta, Lily. She really makes all of this possible ^.^.


End file.
